Drive my Soul
by miharu.ad
Summary: Haru/Michi. Post Galaxia, My look at their relationship as it goes through several tests. Genre and Rating will vary.
1. Arrival

A/N: This is my first fic you guys, also english is not my first language so, please be nice.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and everything related to it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

><p><span>Drive my Soul<span>

It's been 3 years since Galaxia and everything seemed to be perfect, Usagi was still the same happy, silly, clumsy girl, now going to college while Mamoru had now a stable job working at his father's company, they moved in together at his apartment not too long ago, and they couldn't be happier. Life for The Inner Scouts was good for them too, Ami was a resident at a local Hospital, Makoto and Mina both owned a café called "The Spot" for a year now, and Rei was still a priestess at the Hikawa Shrine.

As for The Outer Scouts, Haruka is now considered the number 1 racer in Japan while Michiru was busy being a senior at a prestigious art school and also being a mother to their adopted daughter Hotaru who is now 15, Setsuna on the other hand was usually at the time gate and wasn't that much around.

It was Friday, late in the afternoon and Haruka just got home from a long day of training at the circuit "Tadaimaa" she said closing the door. The lights were off "looks like nobody's home" turning the lights on she went down the hallway leading to the room she now shared with Michiru but something caught her attention, Hotaru's door room was open and saw her daughter sleeping "Hotaru wake up hime-chan" said Haruka going up to her bed gently waking her up.

"wake up 'taru it's 5 o'clock in the afternoon what were you doing all day? Sleeping!"

"Uuuhhuumm" mumbled a very sleepy Hotaru "c'mon honey your mama's going to be here at any moment and we got to go to Usagi's remember?" at this Hotaru quickly rose from the bed "Oh my god.. You're right papa! The Starlights are arriving today!" Hotaru went out of her bed storming out to her bathroom. Yes the Kou's were coming back.

Haruka wasn't too excited about the news, they never got the chance to see The Starlights after Galaxia's battle nor even say good bye to them, she knew she owe them an apology.. BUT she didn't want to apologize to them especially to HIM "Baka Seiya" she hated to apologize just the whole thought of it made her really uncomfortable, standing up she heard the door open "Tadaimaa" It was Michiru...

Wearing a boho sundress, dark scrunch boots and feather earrings she looked stunning, leaving her purse in the kitchen Michiru went over the hallway to find a not so happy looking Haruka "Ruka? What's wrong honey?" said Michiru before giving Haruka a quick peck on her lips the artist wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck "I'm just tired love.. Long day" Both of them knew that was a lie, Haruka wasn't good at lying.

"Ruka.."

"What?"

"You can't fool me"

"'bout?"

"You know what talking about"

Now just a few inches away from each other Michiru continued "Let it go Ruka it's been 3 years and.. we owe them a lot..." Those words made Haruka feel so powerless, it killed her! To know she couldn't save their princess at that time, that she wasn't enough.. "I know Michi"

"Pride is not the best adviser my love" stated the smaller girl, closing the remaining space they kissed.. what started as an innocent kiss soon grew into a more passionate one once she felt Haruka's tongue asking for permission to enter, as if forgotten they were in the middle of the hallway slowly the blonde's hands started to ram through her lovers blouse looking to undo some buttons, every time Michiru touched her it was like she couldn't control herself she just wanted to make her lover hers, only hers. Michiru Kaioh was her drug.. her best friend, her confidant, her everything.

Entering their bedroom, never tearing apart Haruka closed the door behind them making their way to the king sized bed the smaller girl soon found herself over the mattress under her rather aroused lover "I love it when you get all hot for me like this koi" green lusty eyes meeting blue "I know you do" Grinned Haruka expertly undoing every button took off Michiru's blouse, leaving loving kisses on her neck down to her chest, the blue eyed girl moaned. To Michiru, Haruka Tenoh was her first, true and last love, the person she once died for and was still willing to do anything for, Haruka made her feel so cherished, safe, so loved…

"PAPA are you ready or what? Where's mama? I think I heard the door a while ago" yelled Hotaru from inside her bedroom.

"Shit" silently cursed Haruka "hhuumm YEAH wee…uumm I..I just got out of the shower hime-chan! I'll be out in a minute!" yelled back rolling off her position now facing the ceiling "I need a cold shower… a very cold, cold one".

The whole scene made Michiru laugh "I bet you do honey - but don't worry we'll take care of it later, won't we?" said the Water Senshi with this evil yet beautiful smile on her face that could make Haruka swear will make her ravish her girlfriend one day.

- o -

The sun was going down and Haruka was starting to lose her patience "aren't you guys ready yet? You gotta be kidding me!" Looking at her watch "it's been an hour since I've been ready!" She was wearing a baby blue casual dress shirt with a dark toned casual jacket, black slacks and matching dress shoes, to complete her flawless look she applied some foundation to her face and eyeliner. She loved looking good and all the attention that came with it, her tall, lanky, ripped, almost flat chested body thanks to all that running, she could be easily be mistaken for a hot guy! thou she never wanted to be a man, she just loved being that hot androgynous number 1 racer in Japan, sometimes a little toooo much. At least that's what Michiru thought.

"Yes! We're coming papa!" With that she turned to see her daughter coming down the stairs looking *to her opinion* a little too revealing for her age, wearing a white loose shirt, a long necklace, ragged denim shorts and a pair of purple low cut converses

"Aren't those shorts a little too short hime-chan?

"Nope"

"I think they are"

"Could you please let her live Haruka?" Also now coming down was Michiru looking gorgeous wearing a light brown turtleneck blouse, skinny jeans and dark platform heels with a matching purse, hair and makeup were just perfect.

"Let's go"

By the time they got to Mamoru and Usagi's apartment it was already dark.

Opening the door there was soon-to-be-drunk Usagi "Heeeeyyyy you guys! Come on in!"

"Usako..! Take it easy with the booze will ya?" Saying hi to everyone, there was Setsuna quietly sitting at the closest couch having a drink "'Tsunaaa-mama! I've missed you!" It's been a year since they last saw the time senshi "Hi my little one I've missed you too! Look how big you've gotten!" Everyone was having fun at the living room, the mood at the apartment was nice, there was some nice music, drinks and snacks over the table, the Inners and Usagi's college friend were there too, thou Mamoru was nowhere to be found.

"I know I'm a big girl now! Can't wait for you to meet my boyfri-" she couldn't finish her sentence, she was soon interrupted by her adoptive father.

"WHAT?" Haruka was flipping OUT.

"Nothing papa! I better go and catch up with the girls!" With Hotaru fleeing from the situation she just got in, there were just the 3 older outer scouts, Michiru gently squeezed the taller girl's hand "relax koi" she knew why her lover was so tense, with their hands intertwined Michiru got closer "let's just enjoy ourselves ok?" they shared a brief kiss.

"yeah..You guys sit here I'll go for a drink" Michiru was right she needed to relax a little.

"Care to explain?"

"Haruka's having a hard time with the whole Starlights thing" Setsuna smiled looking at Haruka grab some drinks "she's such a little baby when it comes to her ego" said the brunette now turning to her friend "Oh I know that for sure".

"Oh my god! Is that Haruka Tenoh the racer?" Ritsu Takamura was Usagi's bestie at college, not too tall, skinny, long light brownish hair, hazel eyes, definitely a cute girl "Yup she's an old friend of ours" referred Makoto looking at her "you guys are SOOO lucky to have such friends!" She knew Haruka was a woman, everybody knew, the racer never kept it a secret '_she's beautifully handsome_' her face turned red at the thought.

Enjoying her drink Haruka took a look at her surroundings, watching what she thought was an Usagi's friend getting closer to her "H-Hi Tenoh-san can I have an autograph please? " With a dashing smile the racer looked down to the smaller girl "sure sweetheart what's your name?" the girl was blushing "Ritsu" Signing the autograph Haruka gave it to her "You're Usagi's friend right?"

"Y-Yes Tenoh-san"

"Every Usagi's friend is also my friend especially if it's as beautiful as you are" winking Haruka smiled again, the girl's face literally turned red making her laugh. At least she was going to have fun with this girl until the jerks arrived.

Flirting was definitely a bad habit she wasn't willing to leave anytime soon, Michiru hated it but the both of them knew it was all for fun, Haruka would never attempt anything to jeopardize their relationship, at the age of 21 she was now living her dream being the number 1 racer in Japan, the first number 1 woman racer ever, she was making history! And it was all thanks to Michiru, having to raise Hotaru, Michiru postponed her career as a musician to be a student and a mom to their daughter otherwise she wouldn't have done it, to Haruka making her girlfriend happy was her new goal in life.

The Kaioh family hated her because of it, having Michiru postpone her career as a musician all because of Haruka's sake was a risky decision to make, but somehow the couple knew they would never regret it. Right?

A question that haunted Haruka at times, it scared her, future scared her.

"Tenoh-san?" soon waking out of her daydream answered "Yeah, Sorry I just got a little too caught up with your eyes they are honestly beautiful" Obviously a little white lie isn't going to hurt anyone. "Aawww thank you.. Te- Tenoh-san"

"SEIYA!"

The loud greeting made everybody turn. There they were the famous threesome entering the apartment "Odango!" Seiya hugged Usagi "It is so good to see you again" Usagi looked up to him "It is nice to see you too Seiya" replied the princess with a smile on her face.

Making their way into the household the singers were greeted by the younger scouts "YATEN!" Mina hugged him almost taking his breath away, "Taiki-san!" the girls were so excited to have them back just like old times.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ritsu, now if you excuse me, I got to go"

Unnoticed Haruka went up to the Outers near the couch "a little too caught up with her eyes my dear? you are SO getting the couch tonight" scolded the senshi of the seas, folding her arms.

Haruka laugh nervously at this, her hand going through her messy hair "It wasn't like that hun', I-"

Before she could finished she was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice "You know Michiru-san such a gorgeous woman like you deserves to be treated with respect at all times" Seiya Kou took the rose adorning his red blazer and gallantly gave it to her.

"Thank you Seiya-kun.. It is nice to have you back" Michiru smiled back as she held the rose with both hands.

The blond felt like beating the living hell out of him "If you want to keep your teeth, better mind your own freaking business" threatened the tomboy, towering over him.

"It is nice to see you too Tenoh-jerk".

"Douchebag"

"Please you guys calm down, we're all senshis, we're supposed to support each other not fighting each other, GROW UP you two" Setsuna intervened between the heated warriors.

The two of them kept the stare contest, the taller scout never breaking eye contact "This is ridiculous" Seiya spoke "we came all the way to visit you guys after all these years and this is how you greet me?"

"what do you mean? You started everything dobe"

Before the situation got out of control Yaten stepped in "hey hey! Seiya don't pay attention to her! Let's go greet the others" All eyes were on them, especially on Haruka, she knew that but she has never been a person who cared about people. She remained the same watching the two Starlights being introduced to Ritsu, only one word could describe that moment _'awkward_' …people thought. Sensing somebody the racer turned to face Taiki- he was definitely taller than the blond girl, his light violet eyes filled with concern "Tenoh-san... It would be a real shame if our stay could be ruined because of you two fighting, we respect you and I do hope we can get along somehow".

"I know we can Kou-san" now was Setsuna talking, sure to talk low enough so nobody else in the room heard them, she continued "I believe I speak for the Outers when I say we want a friendly relationship with you guys, please forgive my childish friend here"

- o -

An hour later the mood loosened, with the whole _'starting fresh deal with the Starlights_' talk taken care of now everybody was having a good time "see love? It wasn't that bad to come after all"

"I guess" They were sitting comfortably close to each Michiru resting her head on Haruka's shoulder while the racer had her strong arm protectively around her "You look beautiful tonight Michi" Haruka kissed her temple, making a warm smile appear on her girlfriend's delicate face "thank you honey, you look dashing yourself "

"Can't wait to get home..." said Haruka near her lover's ear sending chills down the aquanette's spine "You can be such a horn dog sometimes Ruka".

On the other side of the room were the Starlights and the rest of the girls.

"Seiya-san can I have an autograph please?"

"Sure" Seiya smiled politely.

This was like a dream come true to Ritsu, she just met two of the hottest people in Japan! And on top of that she could even be friends with them! She never thought somebody like Usagi had such friends! not in a million years she thought of that, having her autograph back her face turned light red "here you go Ritsu-chan" Seiya's smile was so sweet and genuine, she didn't know him but by reading his face he seemed to be just a really nice guy, the type of guy you take to meet daddy. On the contrary Haruka seemed so confident and dominant, both of them were so similar yet so different, their looks incredible, black long hair not to mention piercing blue eyes against dark sandy blond hair and teal ones *GOSH WHY ARE THEY SO HOT?* She grabbed the closest napkin to check if there was some blood on her nose "Are you ok Ritsu?" Usagi was worried, Ritsu was acting really weird "YES I'm ok Usagi-chan.. don't worry I'm totally fine"

"Odango! Where's Mamoru? Haven't seen him" Seiya was expecting Mamoru to be there "He's in a business trip with his father, his coming next week" Seiya could tell Usagi was sad "…You'll be fine Usako, look at the bright side! his absence can only mean more time with me" the Starlight had a big grin of his face "Seiya that's not funny…"

Next to them was Hotaru, she looked awfully bored, her blackberry just ran out of battery and she didn't know what to do _I miss Chibiusa_ they used to share and talk about so many things, they were best of friends, she really missed her. Everybody seemed to be busy talking and laughing about random stuff she didn't care that much about. Looking around she saw a big TV and next to it a videogame console _maybe I can try that_.

She saw a bunch of different games "racing games, fighting games.." the teen didn't know much about videogames, starting the device she sat in front of the TV "can I join hime-chan?" It was her father "yeah sure papa" soon they were all set up to begin.

"HEY wait! Can we I join too?" There was Makoto and the last person Haruka wanted to see, Seiya "Sure dobe" He didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"You are so getting your ass kicked teme" Challenged the Starlight.

"we'll see about that".

They were all together at the table watching the foursome play "not again those two" Michiru couldn't believe Haruka, she really was like a child at times "At least they are not killing each other in real life" Setsuna sat next to her "At least" In front of them was Ami "Michiru-san.. You're graduating next semester right?" This question made the artist look at her.

"Yes Ami why is that?"

"I was wondering if you were going to take up on your music career again" It was her dream since she was a little girl to be a musician and let the world know what music meant to her, it wasn't like she didn't have that at some point but having her career on hold made her feel like something's missing like a big part of her life's missing "I've been thinking about it Ami we'll see" This topic was never easy for the artist, yes it was true she was giving up her time as a musician but she gained so much more, she had a family on her own, she loved being a mom to Hotaru and she loved Haruka more than anything.

"TAKE THAT BITCH! HAHAHA" she heard Seiya yell like a crazy maniac.

"Lucky bastard"

"You guys this is just a game…"

"Papa Seiya's scary"

To the artist these times were to cherish, so she decided to take it one day at a time and see what happens, to her family this was a coward way to look life but for her that's just the way it's got to be.

"WHO'S THE BOSS NOW? LOSER" she heard Haruka yell too.

"Shut up"

"I'm about to quit"

"Me too"

To Pluto it was pretty obvious Ami's question made the aquanette dwell in her thoughts "Here Michiru don't think too much" said handling her friend a drink "Thanks Tsuna" smiling the artist knew Setsuna was right she was thinking too much.

On the last turn Haruka and Seiya were in a tie at the top, the last one to get a point wins the entire game, Hotaru being the last one to hit the dice stepped on a bonus spot and ironically getting enough score rank herself on top "yayyy great!"

"This game is freaking retarded, I'm done with this" said the blond standing up

"Me too"

"Oh my god you guys did you just agreed on something?" Makoto was shocked

The two ignored what Makoto said and looked at each other "Good game man" Seiya extended his hand to Haruka "Good game" It was very mature on his side to do that, to be the bigger man and make the first step.

Maybe he wasn't that much of a jerk "You're still a douchebag though" the blond smiled and shook his hand "You are so full of it Tenoh" They knew in their particular own way that somehow this just might be a new bright start for them.

They headed back to where everybody was, sitting next to her girlfriend the racer wrapped her arm protectively around her, like always, it was almost like an instinct for the blond to do that "You tired Michi?" Allowing the artist's head rest on her chest "A little Ruka" It was fairly late and both of them were tired, their previous busy days taking a toll on them.

- o -

"Finally" Throwing her jacket over their bed Haruka was thankful the day was over, with Setsuna back at the time gate and Hotaru staying at Usagi's for the night, there were just the two of them. She changed into a more comfortable outfit which was a simple white tank top and dark blue boy shorts, she laid on the bed and turning the TV on, waiting for Michiru to come out of the bathroom she found herself soon sound asleep.

Coming out Michiru went into their bedroom wearing one of Haruka's shirts, her hair pulled in a messy bun she, looked lovely, making her way to the bed she realize her lover fell asleep and all her clothes spread all over the place, she laid next to the blond kissing her temple then caressing that messy hair she loved so much, she smiled and positioned herself between Haruka's strong arms hugging her the smaller scout was soon asleep too.

She was happy they got to enjoy this day it's been a while since they got a chance to go out, Haruka's crazy schedule didn't leave that many options left, she would travel for weeks and then when she was home she spent the entire day at the circuit coming home late at night, as a parent Michiru knew somehow the racer wasn't ready to have such responsibility yet, she's provided for them but hasn't really been there for Hotaru, the racer would pamper her daughter with the best gifts, best clothes, best everything but no matter how hard she tried somehow she wasn't…there, Hotaru didn't hate her papa she knew she was doing her best at work, the gifts always covered what was missing even if it was temporarily, as long as Michiru covered up the lack of attention their daughter would be just fine.

As a lover Michiru knew Haruka wasn't very good with words, it was hard for the racer to express her feelings, however the uranian always made the effort to show her lover she meant everything for her, every trophy was dedicated to her aqua princess, the blond called her at any given chance and once she got home the racer made sure that every caress, kiss, and look showed her she loved the artist more than anything.

Feeling a warm breath on her neck Haruka moved, Michiru was using her pretty much like a pillow, delicate legs and hands hugging the blond, stretching she turned to the alarm clock _still an hour left_ the thought drawing a grin on her handsome face. She was definitely making the most out of that time before going to work, looking back at Michiru's peaceful sleeping face she found herself staring…her queen, every time the blond looked at her it was like the time stopped at that very moment. Gently separating herself from the artist she pulled the aquanette's shirt up carefully not to wake her up revealing her perfectly round breasts, Haruka was now on top of her love looking down at her.. Taking in the sight that was in front of her "You're so beautiful Michi" her lover's almost naked body exposed only for her to see, just a single piece of lingerie covered her private area.

She felt so privileged to be the only one that has been able to touch her the most intimate way… that nobody else has seen her princess like this but her. The racer would make sure that fact would remain the same forever. Just the single thought of her lover being touched by somebody else drove her crazy.

Going down on her aqua princess the scout of the winds softly kissed Michiru's belly button gently leaving kisses across her torso anxiously making her way up the musician's chest, earning a soft moan from her just awoken girlfriend she continued… massaging one breast while kissing the other, lovingly, tenderly, the only way she knew she could show her lover she was devoted to her, that she needed her in so many ways, she felt hands on her hair and neck as if grasping for life Michiru hold her, continuing her doings her journey stopped on those luscious lips she was so addicted to "I love you Michiru Kaioh" their faces inches away their eyes met "I love you Haruka" Lost in the intensity of the moment they kissed.. Tongues battling each other, hands exploring, touching… The smaller scout soon found herself being stripped, Haruka's hands going through her legs.. Fingers playing with her already swollen core she felt in ecstasy letting a loud moan escape again making the already eager Haruka hardly wait anymore, she positioned herself between Michiru's long legs, grinding their bodies to a perfect rhythm "fuck" the blond said incoherently.

Minutes later the racer collapsed over the artist… breaths were hectic, bodies at their peaks after the orgasm. The uranian kissed her lover and succumbed next to her, her chest going up and down she let out a sight of relieve "love you Michi" It was daybreak and the sunlight started to illuminate the room "love you too my Ruka".

They cuddled enjoying the moment until the the alarm went on, breaking the embrace to turn it off the stronger scout turned "I thought you were going to stay home today" Michiru snuggled closer to her "the guys are testing new equipment for the car and they need me there" Seeing the pout on Michiru's face made her heart drop, their fingers intertwined "Don't leave" the whisper barely audible, her face was buried down the racer's neck.

"It'll be just for a couple hours won't take long Michi" Haruka faced her kissing her girlfriend one last time "I gotta go love" then the blond was off to take a quick shower.

- o -

The aquanette put her robe on, about to go to the kitchen but the sudden sound of her cell phone stopped her.

"Moshi moshi"

"_Michi-chan sweetheart how have you been?"_

"Oh Hi Mom I'm good"

"_I have some GREAT news for you honey, I'd like you to come as soon as you can.. It's important ok?"_

"Ok I'll be there, what is it about?"

"_It's important come and I'll tell you"_

"Ok I'll be there soon"

"_Ok"_

" Bye mom"

"_Bye honey"_

The call left the girl wondering… her mother was never one to be so secretive about things, she would have just said whatever she needed to say. Looking at the phone her deep blue eyes stared, for some reason she had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all for taking your time and reading this!

Constructive crititism is always welcome.


	2. News

A/N: FINALLY, second chapter up yayy :3! somehow finals coming right up made me want to get this done sooner lol

Thank you to the reviwers who took their time to drop me a line! means a lot to me.

* * *

><p>Haruka took a seat near the kitchen counter, her usual coffee at hand, she wore a plain white hoody, brownish slim pants and some flip flops, her ray bans pinned up on her hair, with a subtle smirk on her face she took a sip of her cup, today was her last practice before the season starts and she was more than excited about it, her mind was set on that trophy.. her second one, she couldn't wait to beat those guys, she loved the adrenaline, the rush, just to be one with her element, the wind. It was like an instinct for her, she needed to feel the speed, to feel free like nothing could ever reach her, it was what fueled her to do all of the things she has done in her life, what has pushed her to be the number one racer in Japan.<p>

Looking up Haruka saw Michiru come into the kitchen dressed in an olive green draped blouse, sleek black leggins and heels, her curls framed her face beautifully, she looked gorgeous, that being one of the things she loved the most about Michiru, it was like the aquanette turned more and more beautiful by the day "thought there was no school today" said Haruka, putting her coffee down, it wasn't usual to see her lover up this early "my mom called" answered Michiru as she grabbed her purse, a slight hint of concern shown in her voice.

"What does she want now?" Haruka rolled her eyes, Michiru's mother was never good news "Don't know..She wants me to be there, probably something about Ryu" Michiru carried herself with elegance around the kitchen, making sure to hide any trace of uneasiness on her features, she tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as she bent over to give the blond a light kiss on her lips, the beauty didn't want Haruka to be worried during her practice "Be careful at the track Ruka" the stronger woman nodded.

"Yup, always Michi".

In her Bentley Continental, Michiru made her way to the Kaioh manor, the house she grew up in, there were so many memories in there, some were happy, some were sad. She had quite a privileged childhood, love and money were never an issue in her family. She was blessed to have such a wonderful supporting family growing up.

Her father, Saito Kaioh was a successful real-estate developer and founder of the Kaioh organization. A hard working man that was kind, honest and dedicated to his family. Michiru loved her father dearly, she was daddy's little girl, he would give her the best advice, every time she would cry he comforted her, he loved to paint just like her, he taught her lots and lots about music and arts, he would listen to her play the violin with the biggest smile on his face… he would always tell her she was the light of his life and that he would always be there to protect her no matter what, he was a special man indeed.

Sadly he passed away due a heart attack at work when she was thirteen, Michiru was devastated, after that day she hardly smiled again... her brother, Ryu who was only sixteen, took his place as the man of the house, he looked up to his father and promised to his grave he would always take good care of his mother and little sister. Their mother Sachiko Kaioh, a very humble, down to earth woman, did everything to her reach to support her children and to give them the life they deserved. She managed to keep the business afloat and raise her children all by herself.

At the age of fifteen Michiru was already known as a violin prodigy and often asked to play across the country, as a star on the rise she was happy to be doing what she loved, even more if it was something that reminded her so much to her father, she knew wherever he was he was proud of her.

By the time Michiru was 17 the word 'shocked' came short when they found out she was dating Haruka, they couldn't BELIEVE that their little porcelain princess fell for another woman and not just some random woman but for this racer wannabe Tenoh girl. Sachiko thought this was some sort of a phase thing, Ryu on the other hand knew exactly who Haruka Tenoh was, she was fairly known around town for all the wrong reasons and he blamed it all on the tomboy. It was hard for them at first but then when they saw the effect Haruka had on Michiru they kind of consider just to let it be even if her mother wasn't comfortable with the idea of Michiru being with another woman, ever since she met Haruka, Michiru seemed to be glowing, radiant and most importantly HAPPY, something she wasn't since her father's death. She was clearly in love and even if Sachiko thought was just a 'phase' she was happy for her daughter. Ryu on the other hand didn't care if his sister was in love with a frog or an alien, as long as she was treated the right way but to him Haruka was just an arrogant bitch who only cared about herself, he has never really trusted her.

Hearing a knock on the main door Sachiko went up and open it.

"Hi momma" Michiru greeted her mother with a smile on her face.

The older woman welcomed Michiru with a warm hug "Hi honey, how have you been? you want some breakfast?" The resemblance between the two women was undeniable, Sachiko being the older, chubby version of her daughter, same peculiar turquoise curly hair, same features, same height, the only difference were those beautiful deep ocean blue eyes her daughter possessed, the same shade of color her father once had.

"I'll have some tea please" Both of them went to the large luxurious kitchen, Michiru sat by the table and watched her mom make some tea, soon an uncomfortable silence filled the room, anxiety of what was to come starting to kick in.

"How's Hotaru-chan doing?" said Sachiko as she tried loose the tension.

"She's good, she's turned into a lady"

"You've done a good job with her Michi"

"Thank you"

Michiru watched her mom finish her chores around, she intertwined her hands as she let her chin rest on them, her long slender legs were crossed.

"So sad you had to do it all by yourself"

The violinist knew right away where this whole thing was heading.

"Mom, please… Don't go there" said the younger Kaioh her tone of voice made it sound more like a warning. After all these years the whole subject about the way she lived has worn her out already "I believe you asked me to come because you had news to tell me, not just to talk about Haruka" Michiru remained calm, even if her perfectly outlined right eyebrow was arched as a sign that she was upset, she was never one to lose her composure.

Her last statement made her mother turn.

"This is not about Haruka honey" stated the older woman as she gave her daughter a warm cup of tea.

"And yes, I have great news, there's this record label that is very interested in you Michi, they want you to sign up for them" Michiru wasn't surprised by the news, somehow she expected this would happen someday "I believe this is an amazing opportunity for you to take up on where you left in your career… I'm worried about you honey, I feel like you're living a fantasy of having these little family that is not exactly realistic" Sachiko takes a deep breath as she sits down "I know you love Haruka, I know you want to support her… but it hurts me to see my daughter take her dreams for granted because of somebody else, you're so talented Michi, you're just 21 years old, you are too young for this"

The artist could only listen to what her mother had to say "It hurts me to know that Haruka's out there trying her best to achieve her dreams and only god knows what else..?.! While you stay home waiting for her? Making things easier for her? It's been two years Michi it's enough" Sachiko was aware she was being tough on her daughter but she only wanted what she thought was best for her "Haruka claims to love you more than anything but there she is holding you back from doing what you love! That's not love for me Michi I'm sorry" The younger Kaioh snapped at this comment.

"Haruka's not holding me back mother!" Her voice sounding almost desperate, sudden emotions taking over, she felt a familiar stinging sensation burning her eyes "I'm a grown woman, mature enough to know what's best for me and my family" The violinist got up ready to leave.

"I took the liberty to book you a meeting at the record label" Managed to say Sachiko before her daughter could exit the kitchen, her eyes pleading "Are you going?"

"When is it going to be?"

"Next Friday 3 o'clock, Cristal Records"

- o -

Getting to the pit stop, Haruka parked her McLaren mp4-26, wearing her usual red racing clothes, she stepped out of the car taking off her helmet, her hand going through her hair "That's it for today kiddo" said a man coming up to her, his name Kamijo Sagara, he's the chief mechanic at the race track and also a close friend to Haruka "The test's over" a man in his late 50's, grey-haired, a little shorter than the tomboy. They met years ago when the blond was still a teen with a big dream.

"You just broke you latest record Haru"

"I know" the blond tossed her helmet at him and walked by pass him.

"We are keeping those tires, they work great" The racer didn't pay much attention to him and sat at the closest bench, he sighed 'baka' followed and sat next to her. Lighting a cigarette he looked at their surroundings while taking a smoke, the sun was shining, a soft breeze whistled through the air nicely, fresh air against their faces.

"Nice day isn't it?"

"It is"

The man looked at the blond who now sat there in silence, her back leaned fully against the seat, her elbows over the upper border of the bench "So what's up?" asked the older man, soon they felt the wind blow harder, after a brief moment the blond answered "Nothing much Oji" Kamijo twitched at his nickname, after all these years Haruka would still call him that way "You have no manners kid" the racer smiled at his mentor.

"You are really getting old man"

"Shut up Tenoh" The blond just wouldn't change.

Haruka chuckled at him as she shifted in her seat "What are your plans for today?"

Kamijo took another smoke before throwing the cigarette away "Nothing.. spend some time with my girls, what about you?"

"I was thinking about taking Michi out for dinner since Hotaru's not home" said the racer as her hand going through her hair again.

"That'd be nice, women love dinners and all that loving stuff…- by the way how are things going with her?" asked Kamijo out of curiosity.

"We're just fine" answered the blond softly, slowly she turned her gaze to the tree above them "you know- this morning Michiru told me she was going to see her mom at her house, like… out of nowhere" The man turned to her upon hearing this but didn't say anything back, her face remained serene watching the tree leaves move to the breeze.

Kamijo was aware that Haruka and Michiru's family never got along, he knew Haruka was no angel, she used to be the type that didn't care about anybody else but herself, but ever since Haruka met Michiru the young woman changed in a way he never thought possible…in front of him was a much mature, thoughtful woman and most of all a committed one, something he's never seen before in the blond, no other woman has ever been able to have that effect on Haruka. To him the fact that Michiru's family didn't see that was just wrong. Even if Haruka put that hard exterior on the outside he knew deep inside the whole situation has affected her.

"Don't worry about it Haru, I'm pretty sure it's not important.. And if she actually called Michi to talk shit about you, I don't think you shouldn't be surprised at this point" taking out another cigarette he continued "You guys love each other and that's all that matters at the end"

"Yeah.." Both of them fell into silence, enjoying the moment while looking at the race track.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_It was nightfall and lighting his usual cigarette Kamijo was ready to go home, walking up to the exit he suddenly notices a dark figure of what he thought was a young boy gazing at the race track, everybody was gone by now, Kamijo was the only one left, being the workaholic that he is he remained to finish some details at the workshop that day. "You shouldn't be here at this hour kid" said the veteran out loud from afar as he walked up close to the teen, the cigarette never leaving his mouth, hands in his pockets._

_No response_

"_Go home already"_

"_Mind your own business" Kamijo was a little taken aback by the answer. _

"_Where are your parents?"_

"_I have no parents"_

"_Answer or I'm calling the police" _

"_Call the police"_

_Usually he was quite a laid-back, easy going man but when it came to deal with spoiled little brats his patience always seemed to fall short, "Listen boy, I'm about to shut down this whole place, answer or you'll be spending the night here" Kamijo watched the young boy closely his voice deep and strong, his hands remained in his pockets, his tall, built frame next to the mysterious teen, his whole presence would have intimidated anyone, despite that, the young boy just seemed oblivious of it._

"_You work here do you?" said the boy never taking his eyes away from the track._

"_I do"_

"_I've heard a lot about you Sagara-san, I'd like you to help me become the pro racer I know I'm destined to be" the boy now looked straight into his eyes, even the darkness of the night the man could clearly see those green orbs filled with passion… not a single trace of fear nor hesitation in his voice, this kid really meant what he said. Taking one last smoke the older man threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on in. It's been a long time since he saw such honesty in anyone._

"_Come tomorrow, first thing in the morning… let's see what you're capable of"_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Kamijo's been her mentor ever since that day, he was utterly impressed by the way she drove since day one, she had an incredible talent, she was a natural like she was made for speed, he couldn't deny the girl had a gift. The challenge was as to how he had to deal with her, she was hard-headed and didn't like to be bossed around, she was a tough one. The girl definitely gave him a couple headaches, well…actually more than a couple. Once she turned 15, Haruka grew much taller, even more than him, her looks turned frankly stunning, soon she wasn't a kid anymore, fan girls and parties started to come along, one day she would be partying all night to go try have a drunken practice the next, she never appeared to him as the party type but she was young and popular, especially among the female population, the racer was a little heartbreaker, plus being a part of the Tenoh family one of the wealthiest families around there was no way a girl could say no to her.

It took a while for Kamijo to realize Haruka was a girl, the man knew she wasn't into boys since she pretty much dressed like one so he decided he would treat her like the son he never had. He didn't really care who the blond was sleeping with as long as she kept focused on her training it was fine with him.

He smiled at the memory, it's been eight years already, time sure flies.

- o -

By the time Haruka got home it was past noon, closing the door behind her, a soft melody could be heard from afar, she went up to the master bedroom to find her lover stand by the window with her eyes closed as she played the violin, she wasn't sure if Michiru has noticed her. Haruka just stood there leaning against the door frame. Eventually the sea goddess ceased her doings, melodious sounds coming to an end.

The taller woman slowly got close to hug her lover gently from behind, kissing her temple.

"Hey"

"Hi honey, how was the test?"

"It went great hun'- I already feel like I have a very good chance to take over this season again" said the racer with a big grin on her face.

"That's nice Ruka" Michiru gave her lover a warm smile as she turned in her arms "I'm very proud of you koi" said the beauty before kissing her love.

"Yup" said Haruka now stretching her arms as she watched her lover put her Stradivarius back in its case, somehow she looked sad, Haruka knew the artist a little too well, something wasn't right.

"Something wrong babe?" asked the tomboy, burying her hands in her pockets "Is it your mother?" Haruka's face grew serious.

Michiru took a moment to answer, her face unreadable.

"Yes…- actually this morning, she told she booked me a meeting at a record label… they want me to sign up for them"

There was silence after her statement.

Haruka just stood there, frozen in her stop, her green eyes staring at Michiru's blue hopeful ones, she didn't see that one coming, it was like somebody threw a bucket of water all over her, she didn't know how to react, she didn't know if she was supposed to act supportive, happy or.. Worried?

"What about Hotaru?" blurted the blond, without thinking.

"What do you mean Haruka?"

"Uumm... Well who's gonna take care of her?"

Michiru was shocked to see Haruka act like this, she wasn't expecting that type of response from her lover, the artist felt her heart sink "Haruka you're being really mean right now-" Haruka interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"How come I'm being mean Michiru I'm just being honest, who's gonna take care of her? We're already struggling with my career and now you're going to pursue yours?"

"I believe I have every right to do so Haruka" closing the case over the dressing table, now fully facing the blond "I've been supporting you these pass two years Haruka because I love you, because I wanted to see you happy, because I wanted us to be a happy family but now that you have reached your goal I think… I deserve to take on this opportunity" the artist couldn't help to feel her vision become blurred, she hated to argue with the love of her life but somehow her mother had a point, it felt like this was the right thing to do.

"This is bullshit Michiru now you're starting to talk like that psycho mom of yours!" Looking away Haruka avoided those blue eyes at all costs it hurt her to see the smaller girl in pain "I bet it was her stupid idea, all she ever wants is to tear us apart" hissed the stronger woman "that damn old lady just can't keep her nose out of our lives!"

Michiru didn't know where all this sudden temper was coming from, she knew the tougher woman would be reluctant of the situation but somehow she expected the blonde to be supportive at the end, nothing close to this. "What do you want me to do Haruka? Give up on my career?" Tears were falling freely down her face at this point "You're not being fair Haruka" she choked, looking straight to her lover wiping her tears off.

Haruka just couldn't bring herself to see Michiru, she felt like crap, she hated to see the smaller woman cry, she hated herself even more because she was the one to make her cry. Her hands went through her hair in a pulling manner, then down to her face, rubbing her temples, her eyes attached to the window. She needed to get out of there "You can do whatever you want Michiru" With that Haruka left the house without saying any other word.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you guys think? please review! :D!


	3. Stubborn, aren't we?

A/N: Hello! I must say, this chapter was really hard for me to write! since it has to do with more thinking and less talking, and of course, having my hyper son jumping around the house doesn't make things any easier, so... here it is! even if I didn't get much feedback from the second chapter, I truly believe on what i'm writing and I'm happy I actually got to update again :3!

On another note, just to make it clear, the words _teme_ and _dobe_, to the few that don't know Naruto, are insults oftenly used by Sasuke and Naruto when referred to each other, teme meaning bastard and dobe meaning idiot. Even if I have decided to include these to be a part on my story I'm not planning to portray Haruka nor Seiya to be nor act like them, It's just for the fun of it. Althought i'm influenced by the series, it doesn't have anything to do with this story. So, yes, I apologize, the characters are in fact a little on the _OOC _side. So, sorry I didn't warned you earlier.

As to Haruka acting _"selfish"_, I wouldn't call it that way, it would be more like, acting rather foolishly. She has a reason for it, as many aspects of this story, everything as a reason for everything. So you'll just have to wait and see.

Big thank yous to the ones who are actually following my story, now.. on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Haruka held tight on the railings, her face low looking down to the ground, mild wind toying with her short hair.<p>

She drove around for hours, her ride ending in a small park not too far from home, it was quite out, not too many people were there, just a few couples and a bunch of kids running and laughing at the playgrounds.

Teal eyes went up to the pond in front of her, then to a couple hugging next to it.

_Michiru…_

Haruka let go of the railings as the corner of her lips curved into a bitter smile and turned to keep walking, hands in each pocket.

The previous argument has provoked in the blond this huge, need - urge for, space, some time to collect her thoughts and maybe, think things with a clearer view. The feeling she got by the time Michiru dropped the news was just… awful, beyond terrible and the worst part was that she, herself didn't even know why she was feeling this way! she was supposed to be happy for her love, to support her. Yet, here she was… feeling miserable.

The tomboy didn't get this, she didn't get at all. Kicking a small rock out of frustration, her jaw clenched angrily, clueless on know how to deal with this crazy turmoil inside of her. In her mind, not being able to comprehend these mixed feelings, _no_, not being able to control these feelings, drove her absolutely nuts. Haruka was a rational person, always putting her thoughts in front of her feelings so they would never take the best of her, that's how she's gotten at the place she is right now in life. But... somehow when it comes to Michiru Kaioh, the great Sailor Uranus doesn't seem to be able to get a hold of them, she just couldn't. Personally, the feeling triggered by such sense of entitlement and possessiveness around Michiru was overwhelming at times. The sea goddess meant so many things… so many beautiful things at the same time, it was unbearable to think of her lover away.

So she did what came natural to her, what she did the very best, what made more sense to her nature. She ran away, always taking the fastest way out so she wouldn't have to deal with the anxiety of the moment. Haruka frowned at the realization.

It was true after all.

_She was a coward_.

An all too familiar and screech made Haruka come to an instant halt, she sighed, sure that the sounds came from one of those savage fan girls.

–_what a wonderful idea was to come here in the middle of the day- _she slapped herself mentally, quick enough she flipped up her hoodie and place her sunglasses back on, she kept calm and continue to walk, her eyes looking to the side.

To her surprise, the two girls ran passed the tall woman and stopped right across the paved path at an ice cream stand where this person was standing, they asked for something and happily left. Sensing a familiar glow, Haruka focused her view on the stranger.

_Great…_

"What are you doing here teme?"

Of course it had to be Seiya Kou.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that" answered the blond taking her hood back off.

"We're shooting a video right across the street and I decided to take a break" Seiya paid the salesman and grabbed a cone.

"You want one?"

"Nope"

The young singer shrugged his indifferently.

"y'know, after we're done shooting we're going to this uumm… pub, wanna join?" asked Seiya, his usual simple smile displayed on his face.

"Nah I'm fine"

Seiya raised his free hand to his forehead as if surprised "Oh… my bad, I forgot that if you were to go out, you needed to ask for permission first" his lips now curved into a mischievous grin.

The deliberate cutting remark made Haruka shot a dangerous glare down at him "I'm not in the mood for any of your jokes dobe"

Seiya chuckled hard.

Even if her teal eyes were concealed by the darkness of those sunglasses, it didn't take long before Seiya realized that Haruka was, in her own way… troubled, he carefully studied the boyish movements of the uranian, his gaze hiding behind his icy cone as she lifted her sleeve to check out her watch then her cell phone in a rather tense manner.

He didn't say anything… they just stood next to each other in peaceful quietness, despite their past feuds it wasn't _that _awkward. Once he was done with the ice cream, Seiya widely stretchered his lean arms out, then placing his hands behind his head.

"You should come Haruka, it'll help you loosen up a bit"

- o -

Making their way through the fancy place, the acclaimed group meddled between expensive looking wines, tables and decorations.

At a slow pace, almost out of inertia Haruka followed the rest, her mind was doing flips, making her presense oblivious of her surroundings. The only thing on her head was Michiru, she was worried sick about the aquanette. She just left the beauty back home crying…

Her thin delicate eyebrows turned into a deep frown.

_What had she done? _

A pang of guilt went off inside her, it made her spine shiver terribly making her hands go slightly cold and wet - her throat tightened, swallowing hard.

Her strong yet delicate hands clasped hardly inside her pockets, her teeth pressed to each other, trying her best to squeeze the upsetting thoughts _away_ from her, the last thing she needed right was a head ache right now.

They sat by the bar and ordered their drinks.

Soon enough Taiki and Yaten were busy talking to a couple old friends, the pleasant conversation eventually taking them to a table far away from the famous pair.

Taking a gulp out of her scotch, the uranian enjoyed the familiar sensation of the liquid going down her throat, failing to notice two blue orbs staring widely at her. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't looking to get drunk, she wasn't desperate. Even if there was no doubt that drinking would solve everything, she was well aware of her limits. Besides, the blond was that type of person that needed tons of alcohol in order to get completely wasted -whatever- it wasn't even like the very few times the couple had an argument Haruka went out and drink, in fact, the blond couldn't even remember the last time she tasted anything close to alcohol.

This time, it felt different, Haruka needed this.

Haruka took another gulp.

Although she knew numbing her brain a little would only give her a temporary, false sense of a solution. It would, most definetely -in her mind- make the reason, make the freaking cause to her anguish, at least, become blurred, keeping her from mentally beating herself up looking for the actual real answer.

Then, for some odd reason the image of Sachiko came to her.

_Fucking old hag_, thought the young racer under her calm exterior.

Why was she even looking for answers? The reason was obvious, _Sachiko! _How unfair was for her to judge the racer based only on assumptions, especially on her freaking past, like, _really?_ - ok - it was almost impossible for someone, for anyone not to think _the racer_ could not the problem in their relationship. But, after all this four years the old woman wouldn't even make the effort to get to know the racer, it made her blood start to boil, especially since her life consisted of two things, work and Michiru, she wouldn't go out, she wouldn't do anything but to love her daughter _-_ she just, was never enough - _Damn it._

To Seiya, It was weird to see the person he thought to be the most powerful, determined senshi of all, so awfully quite and indulging alcohol like there's no tomorrow. Not really knowing what to say, it took a moment before his gaze went back to his drink, taking a sip himself, he put down his vase, his thumb rubbing the cold, watery surface.

"Seriously dude, what's wrong with you…" he paused, hands rose up in the air "Like, I know you hate me! - But –"

Haruka scoffed at the sudden bold comment, letting out a soft, short, husky chuckle, shaking her head in disapproval. The uranian took a minute to answer since she realized there wasn't much whiskey left in her glass, with her index finger Haruka asked the bartender lady for another round, flashing her characteristic handsome grin, followed by a quick wink at the end.

"It's nothing, I can handle it"

The blond turned to face the fellow scout, allowing a more sincere, simple smirk flicker across her perfectly defined lips.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you look miserable"

Haruka remained quiet, the smirk never leaving her lips. Then proceeded to take another gulp, her body language silently asking Seiya to drop it "I can handle it" finally added the blond, her voice higher this time, her long and lean boyish physique drifting on her seat.

Seiya sighed incredulously _how stubborn can somebody actually be? _To then throw her an annoyed look, his jaw clenched "Listen, you don't have to tell me whatever it is you are going through Haruka" Seiya paused, contemplating the right words to say "But, even if your attitude sucks… I'm telling you - as somebody who, respects and _cares_ about you, that... - I'm here for you" declared Seiya, his face stoical, and... a little too close for Haruka's taste.

The starlight was definitely not the curious type of guy but seeing Haruka so disoriented, made this case the fair exception. Yes, It was true, he didn't know the racer, he only knew very little of her, still, enough to figure that only a very few things can cause this reaction.

One being, anything related to Usagi's safety.

Two, anything related to Michiru.

Since there are no enemies around. He was pretty sure Haruka's state was due to a certain aquanette.

_Baka_

Of course it was about Michiru, he knew all along.

Despite their ugly past, he didn't hold any grudge against the tomboy, he wanted to help the blond, it wouldn't be like him to just ignore the situation. However, he didn't want to press on the matter anymore, the singer would rather just sit back and let the whiskey do its work.

"Thank you, Seiya" answered the racer in all honesty, slightly agitating her short vase, her features softened.

Shortly, the mood between the two was put at ease, becoming kind of likable, unconcerned if they actually had no clue on how to approach their newly found, _friendship_, both of them just simply resumed their drinking. Their presences, gradually, getting more and more acquainted, -comfortable with each other. The racer wasn't particularly fond of Seiya's attention, let alone his presence. But, then again, it didn't make too much sense to keep battling each other so far at this point in their lives, did it? Guess she will have to suck it up and get over it. Truth to be told, the starlight was not a bad… guy/_girl_.

The conversation slowly drifted to their careers and businesses, luckily for Haruka, who, in her current state of mind, honestly, just wanted to relax and numb her brain in the process.

- o -

Time went by and after couple more drinks, Haruka checked on her cell phone _again_ to then finally see a new text message notification on the small screen.

"_Papa where are you? Answer please"_

Hotaru was already home? Her right hand went through her short hair. She must have really lost track of time.

The blond got up, immediately catching Seiya's attention.

"You leaving?" asked Seiya, slightly rotating his seat, a hint of concern found in his voice, _was she even able to drive after that many_ _drinks?_ he asked himself inwardly, from the looks of it -and against any logical explanation- she appeared perfectly fine.

"Yup" murmured the taller scout nonchalantly as she stood.

His mouth opened as if to say something but ended up gaping at the blond, appearing dumbfounded "...Ok" the raven-haired leaned against the back of his seat, leaning his right arm over it "well... Good luck" restrained to finally say the singer, - as if he actually could have said anything more - after all, he couldn't get anything out of the blond, anything at all, _oh well..._ he has played his part, he tried to be a good friend. Whatever decided to do Haruka, thruthfully, at this point, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Haruka looked at him, her cocky smirk back on her face "Thanks... again, Seiya" said the blond, patting his shoulder as she began to walk "I'll need it".

* * *

><p>AN: I hope, the ending didn't seem _that_ rushed but I had to end the chapter somewhere.

Anyways, please REVIEW! show me some love you guys, seriously xD


	4. Her Decision

N/A: Hey there! can't believe it has been THIS long since my last update!

_So yeah,_ I apologize_.._ for the ones that were following this story, It wasn't like I just didn't want to update anymore nor take this long to update. Not at all! BUT_!_ right after I first published this fic, other fics started to appear that were awfully similar to this one, I have to say - that REALLY bothered me, so much I just couldn't keep on writing.

Even so_,_ It's been more than a year and after pretty much gaming all that rage into League of Legends, I'm back :3

On a different note, I know from experience that using the much hated character such as Michiru's Mom_-_ people tend to automatically assume she's going to turn into some crazy 'villain' willing to do anything in her power to break H&M apart, I must say, this is _NOT_ in any way the case here, Sachiko's just worried about her daughter.. the thing is, the whole point of this fic is to focus on how Haruka and Michiru deal with certain situations as a couple, that is IT.

Anyways, Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>It was probably the thousandth time that night that she has found asking herself what on earth Haruka's problem was.<p>

Yes, they've been together for quite a long time now and even if their relationship was the closest thing you could get to what people thought of perfection_ - _the truth was - this was not always the case. Sure_,_ they have had arguments in the past, of course they have. Like any other couple, I mean- you argue then you make up? right? _of course, _It was never that complicated for them, ever.

However, the awful sensation at the pit of her stomach kept telling her, this time... perhaps was different.

_And it hurt.._

Wiping a tear away, Michiru rose from the bed.

Ok, maybe she should've dropped such big news... probably, in a softer way? the awnser to this question would be - certainly- yes. Knowing her lover she should have, first- not dare mention her mother and second of all, thought of better words to say. Having that in mind, _yeah_ she might have been a bit too harsh on her lover. After all, it is Haruka we're talking about. Then again, who was to blame her? at that moment her brain couldn't really connect any sort of dot itself anyways. Truth to be told, she was in this weird place of being utterly excited yet unsure at the same time herself.

Still... why would Haruka talk to her that way anyways? much less yell at her... _gosh,_ why would she even get Hotaru into this_?! ...not fair  
><em>

Don't get her wrong, although she had no clue as to why Haruka has responded this way. Michiru, out of anyone, _knew_ her the best. One thing being Haruka's most apparent trait... her lover's possessive nature over her, no_ -_ _forget that_ - more like her infinite possessiveness over her at times.

This situation being a mere outcome of it. Michiru was way too sure the blond's reaction was so, _so_ related to such -as she once thought of being- an adorable quality.. she just didn't think it would get to this point though..

In her mind_,_ even as if her mother could be the actual problem here, unfortunately to the aquanette - and against her own will to acknowledge this - Haruka had no right to act the way she did_, _not in the least. Because, besides her love, her family... also - her career was a part of her happiness too, _right?_ because, that would make her happier, because it was her choice, it was _her decision_ at the very end.

I mean_,_ Michiru was very much aware what this whole opportunity meant, _sure __she did_. They were up to sacrifices, yet again.. they would be together in this, they have been through so much... _God_, she hasn't even decided yet! Not to mention, she deeply longed to get back and perform... she just couldn't deny she was thrilled, that she _is_ thrilled to do this.

Michiru wandered across the room getting close to the rather massive dressing table, her hands reached out to a small frame in which was a picture of Hotaru, Haruka and her.

Call her a fool but.. honestly, the aquanette didn't want her happy little world to fall apart all because of her.

_wait... no  
><em>

A light frown flickered across Michiru's delicate features upon the bitter realization.

Why would she feel guilty now?

"Oh please" Michiru lightly scoffed, briefly closing her eyes in disbelief. Seriously... at this point, the aquanette didn't want to -nor- couldn't think anymore.

Putting the small frame back to it's place, her blue eyes then drifted to the wide mirror in front of her.

"ugh.. I look like a hot mess" _and- yeah _considering she has been crying for the past few hours... she did, her eyeliner was smeared all the way down her reddened cheeks- needless to say, her hair made her look like a freaking lion.

She needed a warm bath - _desperately_ and so, she needed it now.

For the moment, a warm bath seemed the perfect soothing remedy to her current and rather nauseous state, as well as helping her feel less, well.. _helpless._

_yeah _that would work.

At least for now.

- o -

"MOM I'M BACK" greeted Hotaru from afar in a loud manner as she swiftly made her way up to her room holding her phone to her ear followed by Setsuna closing the main entrance behind them, the two made their way in.

"Michiru I swear Hotaru just won't leave her phone alone, it's unbelievable" stated Setsuna out of annoyance as she entered the kitchen seeing Michiru fix herself a cup of what seemed to be chamomile.

Michiru turned to her friend "Tell me about it" agreed the aquanette nonchalantly, her gaze now towards the taller senshi "would you like a cup?"

"Sure I'd love one before I leave" replied the brunette as she walked closer to the smaller senshi at a slow pace, stopping next to her looking how Michiru now poured more warm liquid into another cup "You guys seriously need to consider taking that phone away from Hotaru, she's like- addicted to it" said Setsuna heaving a sigh as a gesture of slight exasperation. To which, Michiru couldn't help but smile "Like every other teen nowadays Sets calm down" added the aquanette, continuing on her task at hand, not really paying attention to the taller senshi.

"Well, let me tell you- Michiru that is not ok" ended the brunette, slowly rotating on her feet leading her back to rest on the kitchen furniture behind her, eventually cooling off.

For she'd always been more of a quiet person. Somehow, after her last comment the two had soon found themselves a bit too quite, it unnerve the brunette. She couldn't put a finger on as to why though, to her the room felt a bit _too _empty, really. It was like- _almost_ as if something was missing? _no,_ more like.. someone- "Where's Haruka by the way?"

Michiru could feel a lump starting to form within her throat after hearing Setsuna's question, although once she noticed this she took a sip of her beverage, the aquanette had failed to disolve it.

_Of course,_ Setsuna had to ask about Haruka_._

The aquanette took her time before she could come up with an answer to that, well.. - _really -_ good question, to which- _yeah_, she had no answer herself. Not that she didn't want to know though, in fact, she was _dying_ to know where on earth Haruka was, really, it _killed_ her to not know what on earth could possibly be doing Haruka right now.

"I have no idea" was all the smaller senshi could come up with, oblivious of the sudden animosity tainting in her voice.

A light frown appeared on Setsuna's face upon hearing those words, moreover - and now that she had taken a quick glimpse of Michiru - after noticing the slight puffiness under Michiru's eyes, the taller senshi realized.. nevertheless, something was definitely not right. Plus, Michiru was never one to drink chamomile - but that's besides the point.

"What happened?" restrained to ask the older woman, remaining in her spot, her arms crossed in their usual way. Her worried gaze never leaving the fellow senshi taking a seat at a near table slowly crossing her legs in the process.

"uhm -" Michiru frowned, to anwser a few moments later.

"We had a fight earlier today after I told her-" the aquanette paused shortly "I had a meeting with Crystal Records" concluded the aquanette, her neck now gently yet firmly braced by her right hand.

_what? _Setsuna sure heard what Michiru had said, yet- she was unable to fully process it "I mean- that is amazing Michiru!" it was the truth after all.

"I know!- I know.." said Michiru ultimately trailing off from her starting excitement, she breathed out an all too heavy sigh "Haruka wasn't _that_ happy about it though.. she was literally fuming about it"

Setsuna couldn't help but briefly wonder why she hasn't seen this coming, in any case she had been away from the Time Gate only a day. "Are you kidding me?" she asked, her features nearly verging on outrage.

"I truly wish I was Sets" spoke Michiru, her voice sounding pained, this time her gaze was lost - dulled with sadness "She was so unlikely mad.. it's ridiculous" she continued, failing to keep her voice away from breaking "Then she just left.. because she is just _that_ inconsiderate" the aquanette emphasized as her frown deepened. Seriously unsure whether she was actually hurt or upset at this whole situation.

"I haven't heard from her ever since" she added.

Having heard this, the taller senshi contemplated the right words to say "Mich" the brunette started "You know I find entirely unnecessary to say that you deserve this, because we both know you do" Setsuna pause, to then shake her head in disapproval "And I know it hurts you that Haruka's being the asshole she's always been prone to be.. but -" she trailed off, frowning lightly, then quickly continued "One thing I'm sure is that she will eventually get over it... and that you can't just simply let pass this opportunity"

"I won't Setsuna -" she replied right away.

"Ok then" Setsuna agreed.

"It's just -" Michiru tried to speak again, but ended up trailing off, not knowing how to explain everything that was going on through her head.

Setsuna nodded, apparently understanding what she meant "It's ok Mich I understand"

"I wish -" she frowned "Haruka could've been more understanding you know?" then shrugged "Like I know it's gonna be hard but -" Really, Michiru felt like hating herself for sounding so weak.

"Mich" spoke Setsuna, cutting her off "Now you are being unfair on yourself" her features grew serious as she went on "Don't mind her- Haruka needs to realize the world doesn't _always_ revolve around her" exclaimed Setsuna sounding almost as if she was stating the most obvious thing in the world.

And it was true.. Setsuna had a point - in a way - Michiru had never really given Haruka any reasons to think otherwise, nevertheless - to worry about her, about them - needless to say, _their_ relationship - Michiru had always made sure Haruka was happy. Although in her mind - and as she believed, anyone else's - it was only natural Haruka would act the same way she has. Though apparently, she wouldn't, _obviously. _

"Nevermind" was all Michiru managed to let out "All I know is that I need to talk to her and she's nowhere to be found" she sighed "And it is really taking a toll on me"

Setsuna couldn't help but to feel sorry for Michiru at this point, the main reason being the fact that ever since she had met Haruka she would act this way. Everytime the blond had a problem she would just stand up and leave.. for no apparent reason, because _yeah_ that's just the way she rolled... ugh - just to think about it was ridiculous really.

"You wan't me to call her?" Setsuna asked.

"No" said Michiru almost monotonously.

Setsuna could only nod at the aquanette "Ok -"

"She's a big girl.. we'll talk once she gets back" she spoke again, her eyes attached to the cup next to her, which - as she had just realized - remained untouched. Not that she wanted to at this point though. Her stomach wasn't into anything right now.

"Right - " the brunette replied "I mean- yeah... it only makes sense you guys talk" her talking eventually catching Michiru's attention.

"Yeah" said Michiru, her features seemingly stranged to noticed _a _weird look on Setsuna's face.

"And to have lots of sex afterwards" Setsuna said, sparing a slight smile to her friend.

Michiru raised an eyebrow to this "I don't know what's is going through that head of yours Setsuna" she spoke, shaking her head in a rather amused way "But there is no way I am having sex with Haruka tonight"

"Of course Michiru -" Interrupted the brunette, rolling her eyes as her smile widen "I believe you" sarcasm a bit too evident throught out her last comment.

This time she was glaring at the brunette as she went on "Setsuna can we just drop it for a minute?" voiced Michiru in a tired manner, though it sounded more like a plead really. "Seriously -" Michiru rose the palms of her hands to face her friend yet close to her chest, so to emphasize. _as in her head is about to explode at any freaking moment. _

"Please" she finally added.

Setsuna nodded in agreement "Sorry -" she restrained to say. Although she didn't like to end this conversation this way, she had no right to press on the matter if Michiru didn't her want to.

And so she didn't, the two had kept it like that.. oblivious their conversation - or at least a good part of it - had been heard by Hotaru standing by the wall next to the entrance of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it had been short, I wanted to make it longer but due to the short amount of time I got to write I had to keep it that way, I'm already working on the next chapter though so.. I'm pretty sure I'll be updating soon.

Also, I must say, this story has been viewed more than a 1300 times? seriously guys, I really am willing to write longer and better chapters and so on too but I need R-E-V-I-E-W-S ! ! ! so please do.

PS: Thank you PurpleIzzy your review means a lot btw.

See ya!


End file.
